Krabb Master of the Sea
Krabb: Master of the Sea is the first Beast to be encountered in series 5, The Shade of Death. He's got spikes all over him. Appearance Krabb is a giant, armored yellow crab. He has 2 menacing horns with small spikes sprouting out from them growing from his 'cheeks'. He has sharp white teeth, a big shell with eight long legs growing over the shell with two joints and sharp spear-like spikes growing out the bottom tip of his legs. He has 2 giant pincers with saw-like blades on each of them and more spikes on his fore-arms. He has 2 red eyes with black pea-like pupils, 4 small nostrils, and a extremely rocky back. He has 6 spikes jouting out from his 'tail', and some more growing from the side edges of his shell. His height is around 3.6 meters tall (a guess for now), but unfortunately, his weight is unknown. But obviously he is pretty heavy. Powers and Abilities While Krabb was under Velmal's spell, he gained a nifty ability to infect poison at whatever he snipped at with his right pincer. Young as he may be, he is still strong enough to tear entire boats asunder. Despite his size, he has decent speed. He possibly has those horns for a reason, like charging or bashing into his enemies (not just for looks, perhaps). He can't bend water, but he can make them separate all around him like waterfalls. That way, he will be enabled to walk or run on water, rise and fall to whatever depth he would wish for and can breath underwater. Cards, Card Stats and Info Krabb's cards description is "The seas around Gwildor are patrolled by deadly Krabb,﻿ who destroys boats and slays fisherman with his vicious pincers." His card stats are: Age:261 Power:190 Magic Level:184 Fright Factor::88 With this card, comes along Sepron the Sea Serpent, Pearl and Serpent Tooth. Location and Duties Krabb lives in the Gwildorian Ocean﻿ (or just the Eastern Ocean). As the protector of the seas, his job is to keep the sea full of fish. Be as it may be, he's supposed to let the Fisherman catch the fish to eat, as ironic as it may be. He also serves as Freya's mini submarine sometimes. Behavior and Relationships: Krabb is really a very nice monster. But due to typical wizardry, he was twisted into the opposite of what he actually is, killing any fishermen that may cross his path and eating some of the fish. He'll even eat sharks in that state. Tom: Krabb clearly likes Tom since he freed him from Velmal's curse. While battling him, he managed to infect Tom with some poison by snipping at his arm (which inconveniently didn't get torn off). Freya: Basically his boss. Anything else? Friend, perhaps. Velmal: Obviously doesn't like him due to getting brainwashed by him. Food and Diet Krabbs diet is unkown, but when Tom and freinds planned to trap him, he ate a small shark, while he was under Velmals spell. This could possibly mean that he is a vegetate. Notes: He is the the youngest beast of Gwildor, just like Sepron with the Avantian beasts..